1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an on-vehicle display device that can be operated by pressing buttons or icons displayed at the display device and a display method to be adopted in the on-vehicle display device.
2. Description of Related Art
There are display devices known in the related art that conceal menu buttons, the operation of which by the driver driving the vehicle is restricted, by using a so-called view angle shutter (see, for instance, Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2005-55611).